


Формальности

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bureaucracy, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус снова ломает палочку.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Формальности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Гарри Поттера

Надо же, Гарри Поттер изображает грозного аврора. Ему чуть больше двадцати, а уже возглавляет целую комиссию. Сидит тут и щурится своими зеленющими глазищами из-за стекол очков. 

С обеих сторон от него сидели старые проверенные авроры. Один — слева — и вправду старый, непонятно, как еще в пыль не рассыпался. Люциус готов был поспорить, что тот еще за его прадедом гонялся в позапрошлом веке. Второй — справа — помоложе, но так испещрен шрамами, будто его не очень удачно сшили из лоскутков. Этот наверняка еще к папеньке с обыском приходил. Тут же сидела строгая дама с завязанными в пучок седыми волосами и холодным взглядом голодной мантикоры. 

Никто из комиссии ему не представился. 

— Итак, мистер Малфой, вы утверждаете, что снова потеряли палочку, — начал Поттер.

— Сломал. Обломки представлены на экспертизу, отчет о ней…

— Мы видим. Но вам не кажется странным, что это уже пятая утраченная вами за последние четыре года палочка?

— Это выглядит подозрительно! — прохрипел старик.

— Первую палочку, как известно, сломал Темный лорд.

— Волдеморт. Тут есть показания свидетелей.

— Включая непосредственно вас, мистер Поттер!

— А дальше? Как вы умудрились потерять столько палочек в мирное время?

Уж это Поттер мог бы и сам рассказать. Уже вторую, самую нелюбимую, Люциус потерял именно из-за него. Пока он служил приманкой для Руквуда и тот с садисткой ухмылкой ломал его палочку — даже не на две, а на четыре части! — чертов Поттер, который должен был сидеть в засаде, где-то прохлаждался! 

— Это «мирное время», как вам известно, мистер Поттер, было для меня не таким уж мирным. Я участвовал в мероприятиях Аврората, и не все они проходили гладко.

Люциус встретился с Поттером взглядом и поднял бровь.

— Допустим, — проскрипел старик. — Но в отчете говорится, что на операции была сломана только одна палочка. Что же случилось с третьей? Тут упоминается «домашний инцидент». Это какой такой инцидент?

С третьей и правда вышло неловко. И в этом тоже был виноват Поттер: именно он ее и сломал почти сразу, как лично принес Люциусу новую в качестве извинений. Олливандер в то время Люциуса к своему магазину близко не подпускал, несмотря на комиссии и министерские бумаги. 

В порыве чувств и вдохновленный парами виски, Люциус был готов Поттера расцеловать и едва не сделал это, только Поттер оказался к его поцелуям не готов, врезал по носу и уронил прямо на эту чертову новую палочку. Люциус ее даже опробовать не успел. Но вот тогда-то у них все и завертелось…

— Домашний, — ответил Поттер очень холодно. — Информация была проверена, ее можно больше не обсуждать. 

Члены комиссии переглянулись.

— Про четвертую написано: «Пострадала в результате семейной ссоры». Кажется, я догадываюсь, о чем речь. Помнится, где-то в тех же числах появилась информация о вашем разводе, — сказала дама.

— Удивительно, как пристально Аврорат следит за моей личной жизнью, — заметил Люциус. — Польщен, что вы помните дату моего развода.

Поттер зло зыркнул на свою коллегу. Неужели ревнует?

— Сложно не запомнить столь громкий скандал. Кстати, причина была не в домашнем насилии?

— Разве что ко мне, мадам.

Ту палочку сломала Нарцисса — после того, как застала его с Поттером. Она была поистине ангельской женщиной, и Люциус бы в жизни не подумал ей изменить, но разговоры, споры, совместные операции и с десяток кружек пива (половина из них — на брудершафт) как-то незаметно перенесли его отношения с Поттером в горизонтальную плоскость.

Нарцисса на самом деле к тому времени и сама от него отдалилась и задумывалась о разрыве. Но Люциус понял это только через пару месяцев, когда увидел сияющую Нарциссу под руку с Кингсли. 

С Поттером он тогда тоже поссорился — тот сразу же встал на сторону «обманутой женщины». Но его имя так и не прозвучало в связи с разводом, иначе скандал был бы еще громче. Правда, Люциус еще долго отмахивался от слухов, что изменил жене с какой-то молодой гриффиндоркой.

Палочку ему разрешили купить только через месяц. Поттер лично сходил с Люциусом к Олливандеру, после чего проводил домой и даже не отказался от предложения отметить покупку и развод. Что традиционно закончилось для них в постели. И все было хорошо, пока…

— Что же произошло с вашей палочкой на этот раз? — спросил «лоскутный».

Разумеется, снова Поттер. Вчера вечером Люциус приготовился к приятному вечеру в компании хорошего ужина, Поттера и мягкой постели. Он разобрался с делами, продал один потерявший силу артефакт и купил парочку новых в «Боргин и Беркс», вышел на улицу и едва не угодил под луч Авады. Чудом успел пригнуться. Тут же послышались крики, вопли, полетели лучи заклятий. Люциус шарахнулся назад в магазин, но дверь уже была заперта. Он вытащил палочку, но только для того, чтобы ее вырвало из руки Экспеллиармусом бандита. Мгновение — и Люциус даже в таком шуме расслышал душераздирающий треск — преследующий преступника аврор Поттер раздробил его палочку каблуком.

— Пострадала в результате оперативных действий Аврората. Случайность, документы прилагаются.

Он был совершенно вне себя! Опять эти комиссии, авроры, Олливандер — и унижения. Из-за того, что он когда-то миллион лет назад был Пожирателем смерти, просто купить палочку для него невозможно. Одно нарушение — и все, Азкабан. Поттер его пытался успокоить, но не работали никакие привычные способы, даже минет. 

Люциус был слишком напряжен. Он хорошо запомнил, как в прошлый раз председатель комиссии пообещал, что больше не позволит ему приобрести ни одной новой палочки. 

«Но это же просто формальность», — удивился Поттер. Вот только эта формальность могла испортить Люциусу жизнь раз и навсегда. И он не представлял, как Поттер умудрился встать во главе старой и давно сложившейся комиссии. 

— И все же подозрительно… — закряхтел старик.

— Видимо, у мистера Малфоя череда тотальной невезучести, — усмехнулся Поттер.

— Или он просто не заслужил палочку! — сказал «лоскутный».

— Точно! — поддержала дама. — Сама судьба намекает Пожирателю смерти, что он недостоин…

— Но мы же не будем об этом судить. Наше постановление всего лишь формальность. Мы проверили, что утеря палочки произошла не в результате противоправных действий самого мистера Малфоя? Проверили. Мы знаем, что палочка действительно уничтожена и что мистер Малфой не пытается получить вторую? Знаем. А значит…

Под недовольные взгляды остальной комиссии Поттер поставил печать на разрешение на покупку.

«Буду должен», — одними губами сказал Люциус, когда Поттер протягивал ему бумагу, и тот ему подмигнул.

— Надеюсь, новая палочка останется у вас надолго, мистер Малфой.

Люциус тоже на это очень надеялся и даже начал прикидывать, как ее можно будет использовать себе и Гарри в удовольствие.


End file.
